A printer including a recording head for ejecting ink supplied from an ink cartridge through nozzles is known in the art. In such the printer, when liquid surface of ink stored in an ink storage chamber of the ink cartridge is positioned higher than the nozzles, meniscuses formed in the nozzles may be broken due to water head difference between liquid surface of the ink stored in the ink storage chamber and the nozzles. Thus, liquid surface level of the ink stored in the ink storage chamber need be lower than or equal to positions of the nozzles. This structure causes reduction of amount of ink that can be stored in the ink storage chamber.
In order to solve the above problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-253328 discloses an ink cartridge provided with a pipe extending from an upper end portion of an ink storage chamber toward a lower portion of the ink storage chamber. The pipe has an upper end in communication with outside of the ink storage chamber, i.e., an atmosphere, and a lower end in communication with the ink storage chamber. With this configuration, instead of the liquid surface of the ink in the ink storage chamber, a position of the lower end of the pipe is compared to the positions of the nozzles as a reference position of the water head difference between the ink storage chamber and the nozzles. Accordingly, the liquid surface level of the ink in the ink storage chamber can be higher than the positions of the nozzles as long as the lower end of the pipe is positioned lower than the nozzles. Consequently, a large amount of ink can be stored in the ink storage chamber.